Leader of the Pack
by Saki20
Summary: Shunsui has to deal with Central 46's moaning and whining. Takes place after the the Soul Society defeated Juha Bach and his Sternritters.


**Came up with this as an aftermath oneshot for the 1000 Year Blood War.**

* * *

**Leader of the Pack**

Shunsui knew that this would happen when everything settled down after the Gotei 13 defeated the Wandenreich. Central 46 had somehow managed to wedge the sticks that were already up their asses even further and called him, the other captains along with Kisuke Urahara and Ichigo to stand in front of them and explain themselves one at a time. They would've had the Royal Guard come down to explain why they let Kurosaki become a full-fledged Shinigami when the boy still had a heartbeat, but the Guard didn't have to answer to them. He had to give Central 46 credit though, they had the balls to do this even after the Soul King awoke, came down (Shunsui didn't know how the King had managed to keep his Reiatsu in check when he did), gave them all a mega power boost alongside the pill they took that temporarily gave all the captains and their Hollowfied Bankai powers, and Juha who pulled his last power card in where he gathered all the power of the Quincies went after everyone at the same time when they were gathered together.

That was six months ago. The Soul Society's appearance was changing and instead of looking like Feudal Era Japan it began to take on the look of when the Land of the Rising Sun was in the middle of the Meji Period. Sighing the Head Captain and Squad 1 leader looked at his reflection in the mirror that was on the wall. His appearance had changed too. Least he didn't have to wear his eye patch anymore. The Soul King restored his left eye but it was a different color so now Shunsui had one gray right eye and one red left eye. He even hadn't worn his usual pink kimono for the past few months as well and he didn't wear his hair in the usual ponytail. His long, dark brown wavy hair hung down to the middle of his back and was styled neatly and a few strands framed his face.

There was a knock on the door and without taking his eyes off his reflection he answered. "Come in."

The door opened and there stood Nanao. She had changed a little too. Her hair was no longer pinned up because she had cut it and was now sporting a hairstyle that was similar to Rukia Kuchiki only she had a blue and white pin to keep her bangs out of her eyes. She now carried her sword on her left hip. "You don't want to be late." She said.

"Pfft, late. Those guys can hold on for a couple more minutes." Said the Squad 1 Captain turning to face one of his two lieutenants a slight frown on his face.

"The quicker this starts the quicker it's over with." Nanao said with conviction.

"Guess you're right. I wonder why they won't let the division lieutenants in."

"Because none of us took the pill. I believe they may want to question us separately."

"All your answers will be the same so what's the point in that?"

Nanao shrugged her shoulders and stepped aside when her captain walked out the door. It was quiet on the way to the Central 46 compound. Words were barely spoken between the two. Shunsui knew what he was going to say when questions were directed at him, and Nanao thought that there was hardly anything to say to him except for good luck. Even she knew that the panel was bold to pull this move.

Once arriving, a guard quickly stepped in between Nanao and Shunsui separating them, then two other guards flanked the captain on both sides then escorted him down to the underground courtroom. The three entered the darkened room and the former 8th Division captain stood in the reserved spotlight. Shunsui looked around at the faceless members inwardly sighing.

"Head Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. I assume you know why you are here." Said a male voice coming from his right.

"Yes, I know." Replied Shunsui.

"Then you know that we can strip you of your position as head of the Gotei 13 and banish you from the Soul Society." Said another male voice from his left. "You took a pill that Kisuke Urahara gave you and your Bankai became Hollowfied. You know that taking anything from a banned or exiled member is against the law."

"We at war and the members of Wandenreich were stealing Bankai left and right. The pill that was given to us captains helped us defeat our enemies. I don't think following the law was on high on our priority list." Said Shunsui.

"One always keeps the law in mind when he or she is fighting an enemy." Said a female voice.

"I'm sorry but my life and the lives of my friends and Gotei 13 are more important. That's why you made me Head Captain isn't it?" asked Shunsui.

"Do not get cocky or arrogant." Said another male member who sat in the second row in front of him. "You used Hollow powers and did not let Captain Mayuri Kurosutchi complete his research which could have prevented Bankai from being stolen in the first place."

"There was no time. Kisuke also knew that and was ahead of the game. It worked and we're all still standing." Replied the tall man.

"That may be so but now that it is over you and the other captains have to answer to us." Said another Central 46 member. "We hoped that when we made you the head of the Gotei 13, you would uphold the honor, pride, and integrity of the Seireitei. Maybe we were wrong in doing so. The only true reason you are in the position you're in is because of former Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto and we had to honor what was written in his will."

Shunsui glared at the panel members. Old Man Yama's death was still too fresh and the wounds hadn't healed yet. All finally had a chance to mourn and there was a memorial service held for the man. Not a dry eye could be found at the ceremony. Yamamoto's memorial was decided to be resurrected on the cliff where the Sōkyoku used to be. He had a feeling that either he or Jushiro would be made the next Head Captain, and the old man picked him. He guessed that some members would make some unpleasant noise if the Division 13 captain was made the head because there was no need to make a man with a debilitating illness who could die at any time of his reign as leader of 13 squads.

"No. Genryusai Yamamoto chose me as head captain because he knew that I can lead and make the really hard choices and decisions that are sure to come. Despite my lazy nature and easy going attitude, I know when to be serious despite what you all and others may think and to which I don't really care. But do not think for one minuet that the only reason you made me head commander was because you had no choice." Said Shunsui. His mismatched eyes still sending a glare throughout the room.

"Why you arrogant bastard! Who-." began a member to his slight left but he was cut off by another.

"Hold on Number 20. We can't allow Captain Kyoraku's remark to make us angry. After all he's just stating an opinion. That's all it is, and it does not affect us." Said the man. "We are done here."

"Are you sure Number two?" Asked a third female member.

"Yes." Replied the man who was looking down at Shunsui from behind his screen with a glare of his own. "You are dismissed Head Captain."

Shunsui simply turned his back on the members of Central 46 and walked out of the compound not caring if he was showing the proper respect. To him, respect was a two-way street.

Nanao was patiently waiting for him and stood when she saw her captain coming. "How did it go?"

"As I thought it would. They're stubborn as always." Replied Shunsui. "They couldn't see past their noses and see what happened was necessary. Then I gave them a piece of my mind."

"Huh?" asked the bespectacled lieutenant. "What did you say?"

"Just told them that Old Man Yama had no doubts when he decided to make me leader." Replied Kyoraku grimacing slightly. "They doubted his ability to make the right decision."

Nanao adjusted her glasses. "I see."

"Well, I can do with a drink of sake. Care to join me?" asked Shunsui suddenly grinning.

"No. You've got paperwork to do."

"You get that started for me okay?" And before Nanao could get into one of her full rants about him not doing his work he flash-stepped away leaving the poor woman to stare after him.

"Commander Kyoraku!"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews and critiques are welcomed. :)**


End file.
